


𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙩

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙨 + 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡𝙨 [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Hesitation, Hurt, Intimacy, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘍𝘉𝘐 𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦, 𝘛𝘰𝘮 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘛𝘰𝘮 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴. 𝘋𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘕𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘥’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙨 + 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡𝙨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825702
Comments: 32
Kudos: 91





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Liz sat for what seemed like hours at the bottom of her banister, tears streaming from her blue eyes as she summed up what had just occurred. Tom had broken their agreement and stormed out of their house due to an argument which he had caused. Liz flung the basket she had placed next to her across the room and let out a long scream as another tear flowed from her now bloodshot eyes. She couldn’t take it anymore, all of those times he had upset her he never gave her an apology worth nothing, but if she was ever snarky or bad tempered with him, he seemed to go into his permanent man period until she apologized profusely. Liz stormed up her stairs and packed a suitcase full of her belongings. Everything that was hers, she placed in her suitcase and what couldn’t fit, she put into a duffel bag. Not leaving anything for Tom, over the years he most certainly had his fair share of Liz and all of he belongings. She packed up her car and turned on the ignition, heading for Nebraska, the only place that she had ever felt whole in her life.

Liz found herself driving across the highway about halfway to Nebraska when she suddenly realized, she had nowhere to stay. Her father Sam had unfortunately died of lung cancer roughly a year ago so it wasn’t as though she could see him. The only other person that she could possibly stay with would be her father’s long time friend, Raymond, but if wasn’t as though she could just show up at his doorstep and impose on his life. Luckily, it wasn’t a busy day and therefore there was very little traffic. She arrived into town about half an hour early and so she decided to visit the diner she always would go to when she was a child. Liz found herself ordering a normal coffee, just like she would when she was with her father and she smiled at the thought.

She took a seat at the corner booth as she sipped her coffee. She glanced a look upward once she heard the bell jingle from the door and then shot a wide smile when she saw who was there.

“Elizabeth, it’s been quite some time.” He said, taking a seat at the opposite side of the booth.

“It certainly has Dembe, it’s good to see you.” She smiled, sipping her coffee once more.

“So, how is life treating you? Your not here because your going through an early midlife crisis are you?” Dembe joked, thanking the waitress whom had just brought him his latté.

“No…” she giggled.

“Tom and I kind of had a falling out, I came here as a distraction.” She explained, her smile fading to a frown as she allowed her clammy hand to be gripped by Dembe’s smooth one.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth… are you planning on seeing Raymond?” He asked, retracting his hand.

“I honestly don’t know. I kind of came here on a whim. I don’t want to impose, I’ll probably stay in a hotel or something.” She stated, letting out a false smile.

“Elizabeth. You know that Raymond and I are always going to be here for you. Come on, let me take you to him.” He said, taking Liz’s arm and playing for their caffeinated drinks.

Dembe took Liz’s keys from her pocket and got into the drivers seat of her car, so she had no other option but to get in and allow her to be taken to Raymond’s house. The drive was pretty much silent apart from a few exchanged words between the pair. Once they pulled up at Raymond’s driveway Liz hung her head, dreading what was going to happen next. It definitely wasn’t helping that he was already looking somewhat puzzled as he came outside of his house to see the unfamiliar car parking on his driveway. He was wearing: a brown sweater, black jeans, brown chelsea boots and his silver watch on his left wrist. However, as soon as Dembe got out of her car Raymond smiled and once he saw Liz getting out of the passenger side his face practically lit up.

“Lizzie!” He greeted, as warmly as ever. Opening his arms out and hugging her placing a kiss atop her head.

“Hi Ray.” She greeted shyly, hesitating before wrapping her arms around him, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“Elizabeth is having some trouble at home Raymond, I offered for her to stay here.” Dembe stated out of nowhere and shot a warning glance at him, not that he was looking remotely at her.

“Of course, come on in both of you.” Raymond said, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her inside as Dembe collected her bags.

“Take a seat.” He said, gesturing to the bar stools as he poured them both a drink, as well as Dembe whom was still busy with Liz’s bags.

“I’m sorry Ray, it’s no bother for me to stay in a hotel suite.” She stated, taking a sip of whiskey as he took a seat next to her.

“You must be joking! You’re welcome here anytime Lizzie, you always were and always will be.” He said turning to Dembe as his friend cleared his throat.

“The bags are in the living room, I must be going now Raymond.” Dembe stated, smiling at the both of them before heading out.

“Thank you my friend. Have fun!” He shouted, chuckling to himself.

“Where’s he off too?” Liz asked, her curious mind gaining the better of her.

“A date. I’ve been telling him for ages that he still has it, but he wouldn’t listen and for some reason still won’t now.” Raymond chuckled, pouring what was going to be Dembe’s glass into Liz’s as hers was already empty.

“Of course he does.” Liz shook her head as she followed Raymond into the living room.

“Thank you again Ray, for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it.” She told him, tearing up.

“Aww Lizzie, come here.” He said as he took her whiskey from her palm and set both their drinks on the coffee table before holding his arms out for her.

She embraced his arms and began to cry and sniffle into his soft sweater.

“Shh, it’s okay Lizzie. It’s all going to be okay.” He said, relaxing her and distracting her from the mental pain with his soothing, raspy voice.

He held her in his arms for several moments, secretly savoring all of the time he had with her. She didn’t know it, but Raymond had always wanted to be much more than friends with her. However, at this point in time she wanted a friend, nothing more and if that was what she wanted him to be, he was going to be it… even if it was killing him deep down inside.

~

It didn’t take long until she left his warm embrace and honestly, as soon as she began to pull away he wanted tell her everything. But he couldn’t, because he knew that she wouldn’t return his love and truthfully… he didn’t blame her.

“Well. What would you like for dinner?” He asked, trying to cheer her mood up.

“Anything really… I’m not too bothered.” She stated, not wanting to make any demands considering she only just got there.

“How about I order takeout?” He suggested, looking at her piercing blue eyes with a smirk on his face.

“…Chinese?” She muttered, looking at him shyly and he smiled widely.

“Chinese it is.” He smiled, taking his phone out of his pocket and calling the takeaway.

Once they ordered their dinner Raymond made his way back into the kitchen with their empty glasses and poured them out a few fingers of whiskey. When he came back into the living room he saw Liz looking at a framed picture of: her, Raymond and Sam by the beach. She could recall the moment in her head. It was the hottest day of the entire year – June 23rd. She smiled as she could recall the summer breeze on her face and the cold seawater on her waist.

“He loved that day.” Raymond said, pulling Liz from her reverie.

When she turned around she could see him placing their drinks onto the coffee table before he came over to her. He picked up the photo and chuckled as he recalled that day.

“…I miss him so much, Ray. Every day I thought that maybe, just maybe I would get to hear his voice somehow. After he died, I-I wanted to come and live back here again. But no. Tom’s job was ‘too important’ or so he said. I honestly wish I had never met him, Ray.” She said, beginning to tear up.

He placed the photo back down onto his mantelpiece and wrapped his arms around Liz’s body. He held her from behind and kissed her just behind her ear. It had always been the place that would calm her down. Even when she was a little girl, the cradling of her head and rubbing of the spot behind her ear had always lowered her temperature.

“He still loves you to this day, Lizzie. He’ll always be with you no matter where you live. Don’t feel upset just because you’ve missed out on diner food and malls that are smaller than a studio apartment.” Raymond joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He heard her chuckle slightly and her cute laugh couldn’t help him from laughing too.

“You’ve always been an amazing friend, Raymond. Thank you, for always being there.” She thanked, turning around to look at him.

He wiped away a tear which was falling down her cheek and she couldn’t help but blush.

“You’re welcome, Lizzie. I’ll always be here. Never forget that...” He smiled warmly before hugging her once again. “And I forgot to mention, you are looking extremely lovely today, Lizzie.” He smiled, feeling nervous but also glad to get one thing off his chest.

“Aww, thank you very much, Ray. Although my hair makes me look like a mom in pajamas going to pick up her kid from school.” She smiled at him, giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

She was wearing: a grey sweater, a baggy blue denim jacket, black leggings and white sneakers.

When they heard the doorbell ring Raymond left to go and pay the delivery driver for their food, whilst Liz went and fixed her hair and makeup. When she came back she saw all of the cartons spread across the coffee table, as well as two plates ready to be plated.

“Damn! You ordered a lot.” She looked awestruck. Whenever she ordered Chinese she only ever got a few bites.

“Well, I figured that if my therapy didn’t work, a full stomach would.” He joked as she came over.

“Yeah. It definitely would… but I think your therapy has worked for now.” She giggled, taking a seat next to him.

“I’m glad. Well, dig in! Whatever you don’t eat, God knows I will.” He joked and she laughed.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She laughed.

The both of them ate their Chinese in peace. Liz occasionally stealing some of Raymond’s food and her, in return stealing some of hers. They even went so far as to place some of the food into one another’s mouths using their chopsticks. Raymond was excited so see the happy Lizzie back. After all, it pained him to see her so upset and not her usual self. He wasn’t too sure what Tom had done to her, to deserve her walking out on him. But he did know that he liked it much better when he was with Liz, in contrast to when he was on his own or with Dembe. He only wished that he could keep her forever this time and she wouldn’t go running back into Tom’s arms, or back to New York, where they wouldn’t be able to see one another.

To be continued…


	2. II

It didn’t take too long for them both to finish their meals. Once they had, Raymond washed up – despite Liz offering to help. The two of them rested on the love seat for a while, watching the flames roar from beneath the ash on Raymond’s fireplace. Liz could sense herself becoming more and more tired by the minute. Eventually, she gave in and rested her head onto Raymond’s shoulder. He smiled at the intimacy of it all, he was glad that even after all the years they had spent apart, she still trusted him just as she did when she was younger.

She didn’t realize it at first, but once she took in her surroundings and was reminded that she was at Raymond’s, she noticed that it had gone considerably darker than before. She backed away from familiar arms and saw Raymond gazing at her patiently with a warm smile on his face.

“How long did I sleep for?” She asked, hoping it wasn’t too long.

“Almost two hours, you must have needed it an awful lot.” He yawned and watched as she turned coy.

“I’m sorry, Ray. You should have just moved me.” She said, feeling guilty for keeping him up.

“Nonsense. I was and still am happy to be your pillow.” He joked, causing her to giggle.

“Well, for the record, you are very comfortable.” She replied and he chuckled.

“I’m glad.” He smiled warmly.

The two of them gazed into one another’s eyes, both feeling a little confused. Raymond knew exactly how he felt about Liz. But as he stared into her piercing blue eyes he began to ponder her feelings toward him. He had always felt as though she saw him as a friend of her fathers, but now he wondered if she felt differently.

“…well, I’m gonna go get ready to go to bed for real, where would you like me to stay?” She asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“…right. You can go wherever. I have a spare room upstairs which you can use, if you wish. I’ll go and take your bags up.” He smiled, making himself scarce.

He laid the bags down onto the foot of the bed so that Liz would be able to get out whatever she needed with ease. Once he had set the bags down, he was hesitant about leaving and he didn’t quite know why. He walked out of the room after a few seconds of being in his own head and entered his bedroom. He cleaned his teeth and changed. In a normal situation, he would sleep nude. But he now had a guest. So, he opted to wear a simple black dressing gown and his briefs since he figured that they were appropriate. He went back out into the hallway and saw the bedroom light on in the guest room.

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” He whispered through her door, loud enough for her to hear.

“…goodnight, Ray.” She smiled, opening the bedroom door.

He took her appearance in and could feel his underwear become awfully tented. She was wearing: violet velvet sweatpants and a tight white crop vest which was glued to her braless chest.

“…see you in the morning, Lizzie.” He smiled, before turning back to his room.

Once inside, he closed the door and leaned his head against it.

“Get it together, Raymond. Sam may not be here, but he sure as hell would smite you down right now if he could see you.” He murmured, hating his body for reacting the way it does.

He turned on the bedroom lamp by his bedside table and took out a book. He needed a distraction, he knew for a fact that if he was to go straight to bed then his erection wouldn’t go down. So, he decided on trying out a book and it worked. He eventually managed to get his excitement down. Unfortunately, he got so wrapped up in the text, he almost didn’t hear Liz knock at his door.

“Come in.” He ordered, placing his reading glasses into his drawer, as well as his book.

“Sorry, I just can’t sleep.” She told him and he frowned.

“That’s just what happens when you take a two hour nap just before you go to bed.” He joked and she laughed.

“…I know it’s not practical and you don’t have to feel obliged to do this, but do you think that I could maybe sleep in your bed tonight? I’m not used to sleeping on my own.” She stated, nervous as she awaited his response.

“Oh, yes of course…” he said, getting out of bed.

He stood in the corner of his room and replaced his dressing gown with a black undershirt. He also took out a pair of black sweatpants and put the atop his briefs just in case.

“Which side would you like?” He asked.

“Which do you normally sleep on?” She asked.

“The left, but I’ll take whichever, I don’t mind.” He stated, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible.

“I’ll take the right then.” She said, going over to that side of the bed.

The both of them got into the bed and Raymond turned off the lamp once the both of the were comfortable. Luckily, they were still visible to one another due to the moonlight from his window.

“Thanks again, Ray. For letting me stay here.” She thanked.

“In my house, or bed?” He questioned, smirking slightly.

“Your house you idiot…” she laughed. “And your bed, I couldn’t ask for someone sweeter than you. Thank you.” She told him and he could feel himself choke on her words.

“You are always welcome here, Lizzie. Wherever I am, whatever I’m doing. If you are in need, I will be there. Know that.” He told her and she couldn’t help but hug him passionately.

“Thank you, Ray. Thank you so much.” She cried as he cradled her in his arms.

“Shh, shhh. You don’t have to thank me, Lizzie. You don’t ever have to thank me.” He whispered into her ear.

~

Raymond woke up the following morning to the sound of birds chirping outside in the broad daylight. He noticed that Liz was in front of him and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. He wished that he could savor the moment, but he knew that he couldn’t. He had to get away from her before she could feel his morning wood pressed against her ass. Raymond freed himself from the bedsheets and made his way into his en-suite. He took a pee and hoped that his aching bulge would go away before Liz awoke. God was he glad that he had wore sweatpants that night. That had at least guarded her from it a little. The entire night he dreaded waking up to her disgusted face glaring into his eyes furiously. He washed his hands and face before making his way back into the bedroom.

Only, when he returned Liz was nowhere to be seen. He checked the spare bedroom but she wasn’t in there and she wasn’t in the bathroom since it was wide open. He made his way downstairs and could immediately smell fresh toast with butter and raspberry jam being prepared.

“What do we have here, chef Lizzie?” He asked, wondering why she was making breakfast for the both of them, as well as why she was wearing his robe.

“I thought I’d spare you breakfast duty and do it myself.” She smiled nervously, wondering if she had overstepped.

“Thank you very much. Though, I don’t mind whatsoever. Can I help you with anything?” He asked, loving how thoughtful she was.

“I’ve got it. Why don’t you do a good old crossword or something? What do people your age do?” She asked.

“Really? ‘People my age’?...” he laughed. “You’re just jealous because I am the crossword king.” He chuckled.

“I distinctly remember Dembe thrashing your ass last time I was here.” She smirked, handing him a plate with a slice of toast on it and a glass of orange juice.

“…I don’t recall.” He grinned.

“Mhm, I bet.” She laughed, joining him at the circular table.

The both of them sat at the table and ate their breakfast, reveling one another’s company. Raymond of course couldn’t get over the fact that she was wearing his robe. He wasn’t angry about it whatsoever, he only wished that he had something that could cover up his inevitable erection. After all, she might as well have been wearing one of his shirts or hoodies once they had sex – only they hadn’t. Once they finished their breakfast he offered to teach Liz crosswords and she agreed, deciding on taking up new interests. They both made their way into the living room and sat down on the love seat.

“Alright. Let’s see how this one goes.” Raymond said before taking out his pen.

The both of the made their way through the crossword with ease, the both of them laughing when they were so blind to the obvious. However, when it got to the last word Liz changed drastically.

“Can we do something else now, Ray?” She asked bluntly.

“We only have one word left, come on, it can’t be that hard.” He smiled, but she didn’t.

“Please, can we do anything else?” She asked, however it sounded a lot more like a statement.

Raymond took another look at the crossword and the final word clicked ‘D I V O R C E’. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, he shouldn’t have suggested doing a crossword.

“Lizzie, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize.” He apologized but she couldn’t hold back her tears.

She began to sob and so he tossed away the crossword and pen, deciding to embrace her instead. He held her in his arms and eventually eased her onto his lap.

“Don’t cry, Lizzie. Please, don’t cry.” He hushed, hoping that he could forgive him.

When she released herself from his grip he gazed up into her eyes, awaiting her response.

“I’m sorry, Ray. I’m so emotional right now.” She explained.

“I know you are, sweetheart. I know you are.” He told her, pulling her back in for a cuddle.

As she was on his lap she couldn’t help but feel for Raymond. All of her life she had see him as a friend, a somewhat guardian angel toward her. But at that very moment she was getting to feel more and more attracted to him. She only wished that he would return those feelings – but highly doubted the he would. He probably saw himself as a second dad to her, especially after Sam had died. The both of them remained in one another’s arms for a while but eventually knew that they sound have to pull away from each other’s embrace.

“God! I’m starving… ironic, I know. How about we go and get some lunch? Just you and I. After, we can go shopping or whatever you want.” He suggested feeling nervous, but he yearned to spoil her rotten.

“Sure, I’d love to go out and clear my head. It’ll be different from being cooped up.” She smiled and he did.

“Great. I’ll go get changed and then we can go get some we’ll deserved fresh air.” He joked, silently implying that she was needed to move from his lap.

As he left Liz on the sofa and grabbed the thrown away crossword she noticed how his crotch was looking increasingly larger. Not that she was looking before!... well, she was. But she didn’t realize up until then. Did she excite Raymond? Or was it just random. She wasn’t too sure, but she doubted that he could possibly find her attractive. He placed the crossword on the kitchen countertop behind the toaster and smiled at her gently before making his way upstairs. Although he didn’t know it, she was damaged goods and doubted that she would ever be loved again, especially if one was to hear her story.

To be continued…


	3. III

As soon as the two of them had changed into more appropriate clothing for going out and about, they met up in the kitchen. As they looked at one another, they were amazed, deeply attracted to the other and impressed with what they were able to pull off. Little did they know, one another had taken out and tried on multiple outfits in hopes to find the one that suited them best.

“Don’t you look cute.” Liz teased, watching Ray’s awestruck expression.

“Uhh, thank you. Stunning would be the appropriate adjective for you.” He smiled, in hopes to catch her off guard in the most polite way possible.

Raymond was wearing: a white shirt covered by a grey sweater, a brown jacket, black jeans and brown brogues. Whereas, Liz was wearing: a black t-shirt tucked into her black and white checkered jeans, as well as a pair of white sneakers and a few pendant necklaces.

“Thank you, Ray… will I need anything?” She asked.

“No. I’ve got it all.” He told her.

“Are you sure?” She asked, but he only simply nodded.

The two of them made their way outside and decided to walk into town rather than take the car. In a normal situation Raymond would have taken his truck, but he wanted to spend as much time with Liz and it seemed to be a nice enough day. She didn’t object, in fact she was quite up for it. Liz just wanted to get some fresh Nebraskan air. God did she miss it. It didn’t take too long for the two of them to get into town – which they were glad about. By the time they reached the diner they were both starving.

“What are you getting?” Raymond asked her as the both of them sat down in one of the booths.

“I’ve only just gotten in, Ray. Allow me to brush up on diner foods and then I’ll get back to you.” She chuckled as did he.

“Alright then. Just remember, the eggs are always there by way of a back up.” He winked and she laughed.

“What can I get you both?” The diner waitress asked.

“Just two coffees for now, thank you.” Raymond responded and watched as the waitress took their order and left.

“Read my mind.” Liz laughed and he smiled.

By the time their coffees came Liz had decided that she would have a simple bacon sandwich with lettuce for her lunch since it was simple and was impressed by it the last time she came to the diner. However, Raymond requested scrambled eggs on toast and winked at her slyly when he ordered it. The both of them also ordered another two coffees since they figured that they would finish their current ones by the time their meals come.

“I thought you were a pro at ordering diner food.” Liz teased.

“Who says that I can’t just enjoy some eggs?” He suggested, smirking.

Liz chuckled slightly as she shook and lowered her head, whilst tucking her hair behind her ear. Raymond couldn’t help but want to kiss her passionately right there and then. Her coy like manor was absolutely adorable to him. The sins he would commit in order to spend one fully intimate night with her were nobody’s business.

When their orders came they busied themselves with digging into their plates. Liz moaned in satisfaction from the delicious taste of the perfectly cooked bacon. Raymond smiled at her as he took a bite from his lovely scrambled eggs and toast. Once the two of them finished Raymond suggested going shopping again which Liz eventually gave into. He yearned to spoil her. When she was a kid he would buy her the most expensive items he could find out of admiration for her and Sam. Now, she was a fully grown adult and he wished to buy her whatever she wanted due to his love for her.

“What do you think of this one?” She asked, looking at beautiful red dress on its hanger.

“It looks lovely. You can try it on if you want.” He suggested, hoping that she would.

“You wouldn’t mind waiting?” She asked, biting her lip subconsciously.

“Of course not. Come on, your gonna try this beauty on.” He smiled, taking the dress from the rack and leading her into the dressing rooms.

He stayed in the waiting room just outside of her cubicle to give her privacy. When revealed herself from the curtain Raymond was too busy looking at his phone. He looked up ever so slightly and was already shocked. His eyes trailed from her bottom half to her top half.

“…Lizzie, you’re, you-you look, absolutely beautiful.” He managed to get out and she turned coy again.

“Could you do up my zip?” She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

Raymond walked up to her and slowly ran the zip up her back. When it reached the top he paused for a moment and looked at her reflection from in the mirror. He ran his hands down her back until he reached her hips. What was he thinking?! He backed away, and sat back down onto the chair. His emotions were beginning to take over and he sure as hell didn’t want that, especially not when in a public dressing room.

“So, it’s a yes?” She questioned, unsure of what he thought after his sudden departure.

“Uhh yeah. If you want it. It does make you look stunning after all.” He smiled nervously.

“I’ll get it!...” she squealed excitedly. “But I’ll pay you back.” She stated but he shook his head in disapproval.

“Call it a gift if you must, Lizzie. Today is on me, remember?” He chuckled.

“Fine, but I’ll make it up to you.” She whined, feeling guilty.

“Mhm.” He nodded as he watched her take back off behind the curtain.

They went to the counter and Raymond bought Liz’s dress with cash. When he suggested grabbing some ice cream after Liz smiled widely. The cashier gave them both strange looks, as though she thought they were together and that Liz was likely the gold digger. Raymond made sure to stare out the young, not so gentleman like boy as both he and Liz left.

~

On their way back home he noticed how Liz was beginning to shiver after her ice cream. Raymond stopped the two of them and forced her to wear his jacket before she ‘shivers to death’ as he put it.

When they made it back to the house Liz went straight up stairs and hung up her new dress. When she came back downstairs she saw Raymond sat on the sofa, piled up with takeout menus. When she joined him on the love seat he couldn’t help but chuckle as she attempted to and clear his lap of the vast amount of takeout suggestions. At that moment her phone rang so she excited the room before answering. He gave her a few minutes but ended up searching for her after a short while. He caught her in his bedroom crying into her palms.

“Hey, Lizzie. What is it, sweetheart?” He asked, cautiously coming over to her.

“Tom. H-he… my coworker went to find me since I hadn’t called in. Tom has took his anger out on him and Don is now in intensive care.” Liz cried.

He took a seat next to her at the foot of his bed. All it took was to signal for a hug and Liz jumped into his arms. He shuffled the both of them up to the top and she laid their with her hand placed atop his chest. He looked down at her from time to time, taking pleasure from the young figure in his arms.

She was hesitant at first, but eventually decided to look up. She gazed into his deep green eyes. Her curiosity coaxed her closer to him. As she neared his lips she knew that there was no going back from what they were about to do but she cared not – she wanted him.

His lips gravitated toward her and they eventually gave in. Their lips first brushed against one another’s, unsure on how far to go. Liz etched further into him and all of a sudden the realization of being able to kiss his sweetheart took over him. He latched his velvety lips onto her cushioned ones. The both of them moved in a flowing rhythm right up until her hand reached for his belt.

“Wait, Lizzie…” Raymond said, backing away. “Are you sure about this. Don’t take offense… but I don’t want to just be a rebound.” He told her and she nodded.

“Ohh, Raymond. I’m sure about this. I’m already over that scumbag, but there is no way that I will ever get over what Tom has done to me.” She replied, a tear forming in her eye.

He kissed away the tear rolling down her cheek and moved to get on top of her. He removed his sweater and shirt whilst she removed her t-shirt. Once the two of them were fully undressed Raymond leaned back into Liz and kissed her passionately. She took hold of him and rolled him onto his back. He smiled when she got on top of him, but frowned when she hesitated. He sat up onto his elbows and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Take your time, sweetheart. We don’t have to rush.” He made sure she knew.

Honestly, he was hurt that she was hesitating making love to him. But he knew that deep down there was a reasonable explanation for it all. He only hoped that she would tell him one time.

Once she was finally feeling prepared, she straddled him and could feel him sink deep down into her core. He moaned aloud as he entered her and laid back down fully once more.

“Oh my goodness, Lizzie. Your heavenly.” He groaned, just as she began to rock back and forth.

She exaggerated her movements and could feel herself becoming more and more out of breath. She was tiring faster than she thought she would. Luckily, Raymond cradled her in his arms and pounded his hips into her – loving the whines and whimpers emerging from his loves mouth. In a matter of seconds Liz reached her peak and orgasmed loudly. So loud, that she felt the need to cover her mouth in one of his pillows. The mixture of moans aloud and muffled threw Raymond over the edge. He came hard and fast, spurting his seed into her hard and fast.

Liz rocked her hips back and forth on his now softening member and received a mini orgasmic release from it. He chuckled as he rolled her over and exited her. He grabbed a towel from the en-suite to clean her with… that’s when it hit him.

“Shit! Lizzie, we-I didn’t use protection.” He exclaimed, half expecting a backhand slap directly across his face.

“It’s alright, Ray. I’m on the pill.” She told him and heard him let out a deep breath of release.

“Phew. I don’t think I’ve ever been so nerve wracked in my life…” he chuckled. “Not that I would be opposed to children of course and not that I don’t want children either. What I mean to say-” Liz interjected him before he could continue.

“Shh. I know what you meant.” She giggled, kissing him passionately – again.

He kissed her back with such passion, as though he was going to deny himself such a guilty pleasure.

“Lizzie… will you tell me what Tom has done sometime?” He asked nervously as he awaited her response.

“Sometime.” She smiled slightly, but he could still see her pain.

“I love you, sweetheart.” He said boldly.

“I love you too.” She replied, a tear brimming.

He came closer to her and embraced her nude body. This time, he laid with an arm draped over her torso while she ran her hand through his shorn hair. They both couldn’t remember the last time they had felt so content and at piece. All they knew was that they loved one another and couldn’t wait for their next interaction.

To be continued…


	4. IV

They slept for around half an hour and would have slept for longer, but Liz woke up sweating from a nightmare. In this particular nightmare she recalled one night, or afternoon should she say with Tom. It was definitely one of the worst interactions she’d ever had with him – by far. She slowly crept away from Raymond’s arms and went into his en-suite. She stared at herself in the mirror before turning on the tap and splashing her face with water. When she moved her head up again, she saw Raymond stood behind her looking at her from in the mirror. He slowly came toward her and hugged her from behind. He gently kissed her shoulder, but loosened his grip when he felt Liz tense up.

“What happened?” He asked gently.

“…just a nightmare.” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Lizzie.” Raymond told her.

“I’m not. It was a nightmare.” She reassured him, but he didn’t buy it.

“...but it’s wasn’t like any other, was it? You don’t have to tell me, Lizzie. I understand if it’s too hard.” He smiled, giving her a slight squeeze before walking back into the bedroom.

She turned around and watched him leave the bathroom, she gazed in admiration at his naked butt and couldn’t help but smile.

“You know… for an old guy, you have an adorable butt...” She complimented, following him into the room.

He turned around and picked her up so that she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist.

“Ahh… and you’re, so big too.” She moaned, throwing her head back at the feeling of his impending erection.

“Mmm, am I?” He teased, pulling her up and down to stimulate her clit.

“…Ray-Raymond, pl-please.” She begged, loving the sensation.

“What was that, sweetheart? Hmm? What did you say again?” He asked, rubbing against her lightly.

“Please, Raymond. Pl-please, ahh, you feel s-so good.” She whimpered.

He smirked slightly before pressing her against the wall. He got a better grip of her ass before backing away from the wall. She moaned in ecstasy when he rubbed her up and down. Raymond began to feel more and more out of breath whilst gaining his own pleasure, the feeling of Liz’s lips going up and down his shaft were way better than the nights he had spent with his palm, imagining her.

“I-I’m gonna come, Ray. I’m gonna come so fucking fast.” She whimpered.

“Come for me, sweetheart. For all to hear. I want everyone to know that you’re mine. Fucking come for me, Lizzie.” He groaned, becoming turned on by her and his own dirty talking.

In a matter of seconds she came loud and fast, lubricating Raymond’s shaft with her juices. After she had came to her climax he continued for a short while, hoping to come himself. But he soon noticed that it was too sensitive for her, so he stopped. She smiled when he set her down onto the bed gently. He dipped down to grab his underwear and tried putting them on.

“You didn’t…? You know.” Liz said and he nodded.

“It, uhh, it doesn’t matter. You found yours and, well that’s all that matters.” He smiled falsely, proceeding to but on his boxers, but Liz stopped him.

She guided him onto the bed and slowly crept her way down to his member. She wrapped her palm and began stroking him up and down. He was close, so very close.

“Umm, do you want me to… you know?” She asked, referring to the idea of a blowjob.

“I-it really doesn’t matter, sweetheart. I’m f-fine, really.” He repeated.

“Just tell me, Ray.” She told him.

“…it’s entirely up to you, Lizzie. But personally, I’m not a fan of the idea of fellatio.” He told her.

If she wanted to give him oral sex, he wouldn’t deny her. But he didn’t want her to feel as though it was mandatory. And in all honesty, he didn’t like the idea of a woman sucking him off, he felt like it was disrespectful. Nor did he feel as though it was nice to come close to, or come in a ladies mouth.

“I’ll just use my hand, are you sure that’s okay?” She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear with her spare hand.

“Trust me, Lizzie. This is more than okay, sweetheart. It’s delightful.” He chuckled, bucking his hips ever so slightly as he grew closer.

She continued to stroke him up and down for a few minutes. Going faster when she felt he needed it, going slower when the speed became too much. His control was impeccable, granted there were a moment or two when he squirmed in need of a release. She rubbed over his tip over and over before one long ever squeezing stroke down his shaft.

“Arghh. Li-Liz-Lizzie. Fuck, Lizzie. O-oh m-my Goddd.” He groaned, it was at that moment when he came, calling her name.

He squeezed his eyes shirt whilst throwing back his head and squirmed his legs graciously as he bucked himself further into Liz’s tight grip. Once he relaxed and could feel himself becoming softer, he unscrewed his eyes and looked at Liz. The both of them smiled widely at one another. He coaxed her into joining him further up the bed. He kissed her passionately, tangling a hand into her hair as he placed hers onto his chest.

The both of them got cleaned up and joined one another downstairs; clothed this time. Where they could resume their earlier discussion.

“So, I’m feeling like devouring an Indian this evening. What do you say?” He asked Liz and she smiled.

“Sure, I’m up for an Indian.” She told him, getting two glasses from the kitchen.

“Alright. I’ll order.” He smiled, picking up his phone and calling the takeaway.

They both are their Indian as they snuggled up on the sofa once again. Once they finished their dinner, they set their plates in the dishwasher and watched television and warmed by the fire that night with their feet on the coffee table. Still unable to believe that Raymond had Liz, he caught a quick glance at her, but she saw.

“I can see you. You do know that, right?” She giggled and he smiled.

“I just can’t believe that I have you.” He smiled warmly.

“…Raymond, don’t take this the wrong way. Earlier you called me yours and you have just then. I know the man that you are, I know that you mean that in a nice way… but, I thought I knew Tom too. I don’t want to make the same mistake twice.” She said nervously.

“I-I didn’t mean it in a possessive way or anything. Y-you aren’t an object to me, Lizzie. You’re the light of my life, m-my heart in fact. I am yours, just as you are mine. You complete me. I don’t know what Tom has done to you, Lizzie. But I promise, you do know me. I’m the same Ray now as I’ve always been. Only this time, I’m even more in love with you. I-I won’t call you mine if you’re uncomfortable with it. Just tell me what’s right and what’s wrong. I-I’m so sorry.” He smiled nervously and she couldn’t help but let a tear out.

He couldn’t believe that he could have been such an idiot. Sounding possessive and making her feel like she was just a trinket to him. She wasn’t, he swore she wasn’t! He just loved her so much and wanted her to know. God! He felt like because of his stupid words he was losing her. How could he be such a fool?!

“Thank you, Ray. I love you so much… just, try and be delicate about the thing you say.” She cried, hugging him as tightly as possible, not ever wanting to let go of him.

She knew it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know what Tom had done to her after all.

“I-I will, I promise. I’m sorry, sweetheart. I love you too, Lizzie. I’ll never stop loving you.” He hushed, needing her to know that she will always have his heart.

~

In the morning the two of them awoke glued to one another, not that either of them were completely about it. They both showed together to get rid of the sweat. Raymond washed Liz and she washed him. She suggested that they should go down to the park and feed the ducks. Of course, he had to agree as he thought that it would be adorable as well as something to do. Raymond got dressed in: a black and green open plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, black jeans, black and white vans and a wristwatch. Whereas, Liz got dressed in: a black and red AC/DC t-shirt tucked into a pair of light blue denim shorts and a white pair of sneakers.

“Damn. You do scrub up well.” Liz commented.

“Better believe it, sweetheart. Clearly I’m not the only one.” He smirked, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before making his way downstairs.

They made their way to the park by car since it was quite a while away. On their way there, they stopped by a local grocery store and picked up some bread and grapes for the ducks. At first, Liz was confused but then remembered that it was unhealthy for ducks to have vast amounts of bread and that grapes were a healthy alternative.

When they finally made it to the park Liz stared in amazement. It was a lot more different from when she was a child. There were many more beautiful trees, but the Prunus Serrulata would forever be her favorite. They made their way down to feed the ducks. When they did, seven of them came running over and fought over the food – swarming Raymond.

“Lizzie, do me a favor and get some of these away from me.” Raymond chuckled.

“Aww, but you look so cute.” She teased.

“‘Cute’?! I’m getting pounced on by a bunch of hungry ducks. I’ve never got more attention from birds in the entirety of my life.” He said sarcastically.

“Oh goodness. Nice pun. From now on, I’m the only bird you’re going to get attention from.” She chuckled.

She handed the ducks grapes whilst Raymond escaped from their mighty circled formation. Once he escaped Liz giggled at his glancing at them every once in a while. As soon as they were finished with the ducks they made their way to a small café, across the lake.

“I still can’t believe you’re shook up about them ducks.” Liz giggled, sipping her coffee as she watched Raymond gaze absentmindedly out of the window.

“They had a formation, Lizzie. A formation!” He said, failing to hide his grin.

“God! You can be so cute sometimes you know that right?” She chuckled and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m glad that my near death experience has entertained you.” He chuckled.

“Oh come on! ‘Near death’ really? They’re like, a thousand times smaller than you.” She shook her head.

“So is a grenade, Lizzie.” He smirked and she almost choked on her mouthful of coffee.

“That is a tough comparison to argue with.” She said.

“Yes. It is.” He chuckled.

The both of them finished their coffees and made their way outside. As they began making their way to another area of the park an old woman laid a hand on Raymond’s forearm and stopped him.

“Excuse me. I just wanted to say. It’s adorable how you two are out here. I wish I had a connection with my son, like you do with your daughter.” She smiled, but Raymond only chuckled nervously.

“…thank you, ma’am. Have a nice day.” He smiled slightly before leaving her presence.

Liz and he made their way to the far side of the park, as well away from people as possible. She tried to bring it up and apologize for the woman’s behavior but he only cut her off and told her that it was fine. He was in no mood to listen to any apology, no matter whom it was from. That woman had just proven why Liz and he shouldn’t be. He was already screwing things up himself and if that wasn’t enough, other people thought that they were father and daughter. Though, he was clearly old enough to be her father and it wasn’t as if being in a relationship with her was possible, since she was still with Tom.

“You remember this place, Raymond?” Liz asked him, in hopes to cheer him up.

“Oh yeah. This is where Sammy boy fell into the lake.” He chuckled.

“I’ll never forget that day, Ray. When us three were sat at this exact bench, having a picnic. It was a warm day so my dad took off his shirt, but fell to sleep. You stole his shirt and splashed water of his face. He chased after you an-” she explained.

“And slipped on the grass and fell into the lake. God, that was one funny day.” Raymond interjected.

“I miss those days. Ray. I miss us three. Life was so much more simpler then.” She reminisced.

He went to embrace her but she took his hand and ran with him onto the bridge. The both of laughed at one another. Liz gazed into his eyes and he in turn looked into hers. He cupped her cheek and caressed it with such care before nearing her lips. She pressed hers into his, rhythmically kissing one another passionately. When she backed away she was breathless.

“Okay, so, this is gonna sound crazy. But I don’t care. Raymond, I can’t live without you. Everyone who wants to assume or doubt us can quite frankly go and fuck themselves because they will never get laid like we do. Tom, can go ahead and fuck himself because I am done with his shit. Raymond, I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you marry me?” She asked nervously.

“Lizzie I-I can’t believe this. Of course I’ll marry you!” He said in shock before receiving an intense and unexpected kiss on his lips.

Liz took the ring which Tom had given her from her finger and threw it into the lake. Raymond looked at her in amazement before wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her in the air. They were so smitten with one another, to everyone else it was hard to believe. Raymond still couldn’t believe that Liz was willing to cut off Tom completely in order to be with him and Liz couldn’t believe that for the first time in a along time she knew what happiness was.

To be continued…


	5. V

Seven months later…

It took quite a while to get the divorce papers through as Tom refused to leave Liz. However, one day he decided to change his mind – as well as his face since it all of a sudden it was covered in cuts and bruises. It also so happened that on that exact day, Raymond had ‘business’ he had to attended to in New York. When he returned however, Liz couldn’t help but chuckle at him and smile at the fact that she was finally going to be rid of Tom. Once he and Liz were divorced, she and Raymond began to work on getting married. They didn’t bother with getting showered with gifs or the whole ‘stag’ and ‘hen’ dues. Instead, they had a small reception by the local church with: Dembe, Isabella and baby Elle. They were the only people that one another knew.

After the wedding, they spent a week in Canada. Surrounded by snow and cozied up in a wooden hand made cabin with a fresh stone fireplace being the centre of attention. They loved it up there, having a little getaway – but knew that it wasn’t home.

When they returned back to Nebraska they discussed where they would go from there. Liz decided to stay, opting for a small field office rather than the big leagues. Raymond of course felt sorry about it all, not wanting to get in the way of her hopes and dreams; but she made it clear that working in a huge office under pressure wasn’t the like for her. Besides, Nebraska was and always will be her home. Without her father nearby, she never felt the same.

“Oh Sammy boy, if only you could see me now, old friend. I’m surprised that you haven’t snatched a lightning bolt down from Zeus’ hand and sent it to smite me down yourself. I made a promise to you long ago: to love, to care and to comfort Lizzie. There was only one condition… that I was to love her, not fall in love with her. I’m sorry to say that I’ve broken my word. For I have fallen in love with her, Sam. I’ve wanted to feel something for so long, bud. I’ve been scared to live and I’ve been scared to die at the same time. I’ve been numb for the majority of my time. I’ve been drowning, but felt like I was floating. Li-Lizzie, sh-she found the real me, Sam. She’s made me the happiest man alive. I’m so sorry for breaking my word, I truly am – but I can’t ever spend another moment apart from her, Sam.” Raymond said, choking on his own words.

He began to cry as he looked down upon Sam’s grave. It read:

‘Sam Milhoan’  
‘13th April 1950 – 7th June 2019’  
‘Beloved father. Beloved friend.’  
‘A man of few words, a man of many morals.’

“Rest in piece, old friend. God knows you deserve it.” He choked.

He didn’t feel regret for beginning a relationship with Liz, but he did however feel guilt for doing the one thing that Sam told him not to.

“Geez, Red. Since when were you one for crying?” Sam asked him.

“S-Sam, y-you’re… you’re just a figment, surely.” Raymond replies, doubting himself.

“Figment, ghost, spirit? What’s the difference? Look, you know what you feel deep down inside. You also know that you’ll never forgive yourself for what you’ve done. Nevermind me. So, listen to me when I tell you, I forgive you, Red.” Sam said.

“That’s, no. There’s no way-” Raymond didn’t know what to say.

“I’ve seen you two, Red. You’re smitten with one another. When she was with Tom, it was nothing but anger and resentment toward one another. You two are completely different, you’ve never had a quarrel like he and her. You two are a lot more… physical, in your own ways. I must admit, sometimes it’s a hell of a lot to take in… but, that’s besides the point. You love one another and you’ve never gotten in the way of what she wants, what she deserves. You are forgiven, Red.” Sam cleared and slowly went as Raymond clasped his hands together.

“Thank you, Sam. Thank you.” Raymond nodded, unclasping his hands.

~

“…Raymond!.” Lizzie shouted over, running up to him.

She wrapped her legs around his torso and gave him a big kiss. He moaned in satisfaction before snapping back to the reality of just practically asking Sam for forgiveness. He released Liz from his grasp and looked back down at Sam’s grave.

“You okay, Ray? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, something like that.” He smiled slightly.

He took her under his wing noticing that she was shivering, huddling her into his side for warmth.

“How are you not freezing out here?” She asked, desperate for warmth.

She was flabbergasted at how unearth she could be so cold, yet he didn’t even look fazed. She was wearing: a cream, dark green and light brown stripped sweater, blue jeans with the knees cut out, brown suede boots and a cream beanie. Whereas he was only wearing: a long grey t-shirt, blue jeans with the knees cut out, black and white converse and his watch.

“I’m used to it.” He chuckled, referring more to being the cold bitter man then he was.

“Oh shut up. You’re as cuddly and loving as me.” She teased.

“Only I’ve got a bit more baggage.” He chucked as did she, placing a hand on his stomach.

“How about we go fatten you up a bit more, hmm? They’ve just opened up a new fast food joint. What do you say? Old times?” She pouted, trying to tempt him.

“Argh, fine. For old times sake. Goodbye, Sam.” Raymond said before kissing Liz atop her head.

“Till next time, daddy.” Liz smiled, patting his grave before heading off with Raymond.

They both made their way to the fast food joint in a hurry. Despite being with one another for a while now, their love definitely didn’t die down. They still grabbed one another by the hand and ran, they still chased after one another and rolled around on the floor, smiling at one another widely. The two of them couldn’t believe that their lives as crazy as they have been led them back to one another and couldn’t thank the lord almighty enough for giving them the courage to admit their feelings.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥! :)


End file.
